


The Psychiatrist

by ShipperGirl9001



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: 1970s, Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad Parenting, Bipolar Disorder, Cannibalism, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Decapitation, Delusions, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Financial Issues, Headcanon, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Jame is in denial about his sexuality, Lesbian Character, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Hannibal, Mason is the worst, Molson Verger's A+ parenting, Mommy Issues, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Partner Betrayal, Pedophilia, Post-Hannibal Rising, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Red Dragon, Psychological Torture, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge, Scar Fetish, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Self-Mutilation, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, Torture, broken glass facial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperGirl9001/pseuds/ShipperGirl9001
Summary: "Love comes in various forms: romantic love, parental love, brotherly love... but the greatest of all is Godly love It's the love that God had for mankind when He sent Jesus into the world to become a sacrifice for our sins," Mason replied smiling softly."And that makes you God," Hannibal said he meant for it to be a question but they both knew the answer whether either of them would admit it to themselves or others.This story takes place after Hannibal rising and before Red Dragon, it follows Hannibal's relationship with his patients focusing on the Vergers and Benjamin Raspail as well as others. Hannibal finds himself drawn to Mason after Mason discovers that he is a murderer, Hannibal plans to manipulate Mason under the promise of a mentor but ends up unsure of if he is actually the manipulator when he begins to admire Mason's beautiful insanity. This is primarily based off the Hannibal movies though I did add some characters from the books mainly Margot since she is amazing. This is purely a headcanon of mine. I am really, REALLY bad at summaries. More info in the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain, Margot noted, was one of the most pleasant things in her life these days that was free. She looked out the window as small drops of rain fell onto the street below. The rain was beautiful and cleansing she often wished that she could be cleansed to feel clean like after a storm. Margot jumped slightly feeling a hand on her shoulder. It was Dr. Lecter she shouldn't have been surprised this was his house, after all, she was safe here but she wondered how long that would last before she was forced to return home.  
"I'm meeting your brother this evening," Hannibal said softly. She already knew, of course, Mason practically begged for her psychiatrist it was a petty form of torment but one he knew would bother her.  
Margot nodded quickly trying to form a smile on her face. She wanted to reassure Dr.Lecter, her friend, however, she knew that it wouldn't work. He was very good at reading people and she had never been a very good actress a fault that had cost her. She was always seen as one of two things a heathen or a victim. For the life of her Margot still, couldn't choose which was worse. Hannibal didn't though he was the only person who treated her like a human her only friend.  
"Well, I should probably leave I have a date," Margot said smiling.  
"Ah, What's her name?" Hannibal asked  
"Bianca." Margot replied, "She seems fun like a free spirit." Hannibal's face fell slightly at the thought of Margot running off with some unknown woman. He didn't trust Margot to make good decisions for herself especially given the emotional trauma she was constantly under. "Have you thought about trying to talk to your father about your sexuality again?" Hannibal asked a topic he and Margot had talked about at length for quite some time. "Why would I do that, I don't want to get kicked out again I only have a place to stay because Mason likes me in the same house as him."  
"Do you think you're a bad daughter, Margot," Hannibal asked gently. "I don't want to talk about it," she snaps because she doesn't and she can't. She doesn't know how to form the words or how to explain because how do you explain to someone that you're such a mistake your own father looks at you with disgust. It still bothers her she wished it didn't she wanted to be able to just move out and get a job to met a nice girl and be happy but that wasn't her life.  
"I still think it would help" Hannibal complacently replies  
"No it wouldn't," she clips off anxiously, watching as Hannibal stands up to walk her to the door.  
"I take it you wish to leave now then, Margot? Take care - I shall see you Thursday, in that case."  
"See you, Thursday," she smiled lowly before scarpering from the room, chest pounding.  
The first time Hannibal met Mason he had an almost immediate dislike for the man. “Mr. Verger, I’m glad you are here,” Hannibal said with a small smile, looking at the man in his waiting room. “Please come in.” He invited opening the door wider. Mason nodded his head, walking in and pulling his coat off and putting it over his arm.  
“Thank you Dr. Lecter for having me, it’s a pleasure sharing the same psychiatrist as Margot. Because of your therapy, I think she gained the confidence to look at me she even fakes a smile around our father now.” He mumbled with a smile, taking in all the furniture and décor. Hannibal closed the door those comments mad him cringe .  
“That’s what I do."  
"So I would assume that you don't see me as a threat to you then?”  
“I don’t fear my patients.”  
"Have any you don't like?" Mason asked  
"Every psychiatrist does but it is our job to cure them." Mason laughed aloud then his smile faltered quickly.  
“I don’t think you can cure me…” Hannibal smiled at that and approached him until he was feet from him; he noticed the uneasy glances he got from the Verger.  
“There is no need for a cure if one isn't sick, to begin with. May I take your coat?” "I find it amusing, truly, that the courts keep assigning me to therapy," Mason began sitting, "As if the process of bagging and tagging a person's thoughts is going to do a damn thing to stop them."  
Hannibal smirked in agreement he had to admit Mason was clever.  
They had started by talking about his mother. It's cliché, and Mason doesn't really have much to say. He was too young. Hannibal didn't pressure him. He had decided to wait until next week to mention any other members of Mason's family. Mason enjoyed bragging about his wealth and influence he barely said anything that wasn't a brag or an attempt to flirt with his doctor. Hannibal did have to admit that the Vergers were if nothing else interesting. The rest of that week went by uneventful. Hannibal was practically forced to attend a dinner with Dr. Alan Bloom and some of his other colleagues pretend they were friends, smile with the other guests and go over the latest medical and psychological journals they had written. Hannibal spent a large portion of the evening imagining how he would get information out of Mason. Hannibal looked over the meal he had prepared he had considered the possibility of killing Mason even though he made it a policy not to kill patients out of a matter of self-preservation though imagining how much better it would make Margot's life the thought had crossed his mind. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. "Mr.Verger," Hannibal said answering the door. "It's a pleasure to see you." "Doctor Lecter." Mason smiled "I'm so glad to see you again." He finished his voice dripping with arrogance. "I apologize for coming so late, I was held in some rather unpleasant business with one of my father's employees." Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Mason's remark he was brash in a very interesting way. He never worried or cared what others thought. "What kind of business?" Mason grinned sitting in his chair, "Did you know that bacon is one of the oldest processed meats in history. Hannibal blinked quickly knowing fully what that meant and how Molson and Mason deal with their problems. "You know I always thought people were just like pigs." Mason interjected, "greedy everyone always wants too much, it's one of the worst sins you know." "What was your relationship with your father as a child." "Fine," Mason replied with a half smile. "Margot told me he would hit you both as children primarily you." "Shut up!" Mason practically yelled, "don't talk about my family like that." "Do you resent your father for not being able to be the perfect son, you took your anger toward him out on children and the hatred of yourself out on Margot," Hannibal replied watching as Mason clenched his jaw in anger. Mason pushed all of his sexual repression and self-hatred into Margot forcing himself not to notice men Hannibal wrote in his notebook he wondered when that had begun to change. Mason paused taking in a breath "As a child, I attended a boarding school, to which my father contributed heavily. For weeks at a time he and I would focus on my real education, taking me with him to the stockyards and slaughterhouses that were the basis of our fortune..." Mason trailed off watching as Hannibal quickly wrote down notes into his notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal lied in bed, his eyes closing. He heard the soft crackling sound emerging from his fireplace as he tried not to worry about the events of the day,the soft cracking noise growing louder.  
He was walking through the wood it was beautiful the rays of sunlight mixed with snow were visible through the trees.  
Why was he here?  
He was staring at the trees when he noticed something move. Out of the woods, a fawn appeared It turned it's head towards him and started with its bright blue eyes. It was so breathtakingly gorgeous.  
It was a monster.  
Hannibal felt a hand on the small of his back. Someone familiar spoke to him. He looked down seeing sweet face of Mischa she smiled.  
He wanted to say something he needed to, Hannibal tried to speak to say something when she vanished he blinked seeing her face replace by someone else's Margot Verger smiled back at Hannibal confidently, happy.  
And then he was running his hands through someone’s hair thick and matted with blood.  
Hannibal felt soft lips violently biting his lips. He felt them grab his hand he looked down seeing the fawn in the snow, blood spilling from its chest.  
Hannibal awoke to the noise of his alarm clock he groans chasing the thoughts of his dream from his mind.  
***  
Hannibal sat at his desk checking the names of his ledger. He sighed in discontent as he checked his looked at the clock Raspail was ten minutes late. The thought of having to deal with the insistent of Benjamin Raspail was enough to make him want to crawl into a hole.  
Hannibal heard a knock at the door he felt both relieved and annoyed that Raspail had arrived.  
"Good morning Mr. Raspail." Hannibal greeted opening the door to see the clearly distraught overweight flutist in front of him.  
"Ugh, Dr.Lecter I have to apologize for arriving so late I had the most horrid night." Raspail said in a half whin of exasperation. "My lover, he had a complete emotional breakdown."

"I am sorry to hear that," Hannibal said trying to sound comforting  
The atrocious flutist now sat in front of Dr. Lecter a balled up tissue in his hand.  
"How have you been feeling with your new medication?"  
“My life has just become so dramatic!” the plump man cried. "It's like every man I see they all just turn out to be so demanding, do you every have that problem with men Doctor?"  
Hannibal sat his pen down on his desk his eyebrows raised.  
Benjamin looked at The Doctor feeling guilty, “I know you’re a donor to the symphony. I’ve seen you at events. You’re so put together, a snazzy dresser, a well-respected doctor, you have money to donate and people gossip everyone knows you're bisexual."  
Dr. Lecter sighed, “Benjamin, we were talking about you, not me.”  
“Yes, yes and just seeing you and all I just don't know what to do I know that I have a soulmate, it's just so difficult with all these mood swings!”  
Delusional. Grandiose dreamer. Hannibal’s pen scribbled across his notes.  
"Are you seeing anyone Doctor?."  
Dr. Lecter grabbed his prescription pad out of his white coat pocket and sat it down on his desk, “A mixture of drugs and therapy is usually the best. And it only works if one practices it like an instrument.” He wrote Benjamin’s name at the top before scribbling Lithium across the middle of the pad.  
The man smiled, “Yes! Yes! Thank you, Doctor, I'm sorry for being such a bother!”  
"No matter, Benjamin," Hannibal said quickly seeing Benjamin out through the waiting room. Hannibal rolled his eyes closing the door behind him.  
***  
Mason stood looking into his vanity braiding his hair. He thought about Dr.Lecter here’s something about the Doctor that pulls him right in, and he’s a man to go where he’s pulled. Margot might be a dyke, but he has to hand it to her, she sure does know how to pick ‘em. He imagined if Margot liked men Hannibal would be her type that made him smile the prospect of stealing one of her romantic rivals was always fun even if it was imaginary. He remembered when she was a teenager and he used to steal away her girlfriends by inviting them to parties at his university.  
The curve of the Doctor’s smile makes him crave attention and reward, he wanted to tell his doctor about all the people he had killed in his life and the horrible things he had done rape, murder, cannibalism, Hannibal knew about all these things but not details he wanted to hear all about Hannibal details were important to Mason and wanted to know all the details about Dr.Lecter.  
Mason liked pretty things. He’d always had a taste for wealth and the good life. He liked his neck to be dripping in pearls and alcohol to slide down his sinful throat. He wanted Hannibal to leave marks on that skin until he cried. Hannibal would like the way his eyes rimmed red and fat tears would slide down his sweet red cheeks the same way he knew Margot did. It’d make him fuck Mason harder out of both hate for what he did to his sister and lust. Mason's mind feel back into that fantasy he wanted Hannibal and he would do whatever it took to get him.  
***  
Hannibal did not make it a habit to have favorites. Impartiality was a necessary prerequisite to making accurate diagnoses, and Hannibal was a stickler for professionalism. Nonetheless, he couldn’t deny that his heart—such as it was—lightened whenever Margot was due to visit him.  
Margot sat on the plump armchair beside the fireplace, and Hannibal was stationed on the chair opposite, nursing a fragrant cup of tea. He didn’t take notes during his sessions with her, he did not treat his patients as academic exercises.  
“I was talking with Mason earlier I think he want's fuck you or something,” Margot said, abruptly, after what had been a relatively harmless conversation. "What did you two talk about."  
“I do not believe you are not incorrect,” Hannibal replied, "You brother strikes me as being very emotional and sexually suppressed."  
"Seriously?" Margot asked as if what her doctor had just said was utterly preposterous.  
"He started sexually assaulting you when he was fourteen, around the age people began to realize their sexuality Mason hide his feelings out of fear of your father."  
"Do you want him?"  
"I am intrigued by him," Hannibal admitted because to do otherwise would insult her intelligence.  
“Maybe you should act,” Margot said, fixing the expensive sweater she was wearing. “Maybe you could cure him, with that. Fuck thoughts of me out of him, he seems to like things he can't have."  
"Are you hoping to recruit me for a particularly depraved rescue attempt?” Hannibal asked, "Your problem Margot is that you want Mason to change you want me to cure him."  
Margot looked down at the floor, "I want him to stop," She said, with bitterness.  
"That's your problem Margot, you still love your brother."  
***  
Margot sat alone in her room looking at the phone she thought about calling Bianca back. She doesn't she doesn't want to bother her. Margot decided to go for a jog. She likes jogging it clears her head.  
Margot when thirteen when she realized the extent to which beauty mattered to a young woman. She comes home from summer camp with a tan and her hair grown out three inches and her breasts gone up two cup sizes and suddenly everyone pays attention to her. Margot hid her bruises at that age no one believed her so she stayed quite no one cared because Mason was perfect a saint and she was a liar.  
Margot was fifteen when she figured out she likes girls, but she doesn’t act on it for years. She knew what would happen she wasn't an idiot and she needed to stay in her father's Will it was her only way out.  
She was eighteen when she got written out of the Will when she lost everything close to freedom she had, now everything she has is out of her brother's kindness.  
Margot picked up the phone and dialed Bianca's phone number.  
"Hello?" Margot asked a slight smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing get a bit nsfw in this chapter you have been warned :)

Bianca was very talkative, she would go on for hours talking about herself, which Margot was grateful for. She didn't have to think of herself it made her feel calm a feeling she rarely got with others.

Margot opened the bathroom cabinet and found the bottle sitting right there, leftover painkillers from when Mason dislocated her shoulder a few months ago. She rarely thought of suicide, but every so often the thought would creep into her mind. She played off her injury as a riding accident she didn't put much thought into lying for her older brother anymore all either of them did was lie.  
Margot shut the cabinet, the thought of overdosing fleeing her mind as she pictured all those children. It made her skin crawl, she felt her stomach turn at the thought of all the horrible things they had to go through, she knew exactly what it was like for them Mason was an incredibly violent man more so than their father. Margot sat down leaning on the sink she felt sick it wasn't uncommon for her to feel this way about her brother but she stayed because she had no where else to go.

This is how it feels to be Margot Verger, weak.

She tried to kill her thoughts, tried to cover it up, tried to hide it away under floorboards like some a secret she wanted to burn the heart of those thoughts.

If it is a heart, then it has a pulse, and it pounds a staccato in the cage of her ribs, bloody and obvious. She hates it.

She hates him.

She hates herself.

She was twelve the first time it happened. Margot doesn’t think about it often, except that she thinks about it all the time, because it is always there. The acrid, festering truth of her history is always alive inside her. If she lets it, it pulls the color from her cheeks and steals the air from her lungs and sucks the marrow from her bones. It leaves her this sallow, sunken, breathless thing that can do nothing but shiver in the dark.

Margot thinks about other things instead she thinks about protecting herself and about protecting the people that her brother preys upon.

When Margot thinks about it, she tries very hard not to, but sometimes the thoughts find her anyway. If it is very late, Margot will get up and lift weights until her arms burn and won’t hold anything up anymore.

After she starts dating a girl she calls them from a burner phone. Like a criminal. Like she’s selling something. Margot felt guilty, she was never there for the people she cared about not like she wanted to be. Margot through on a coat and decided to go out into the city to clear her head quietly telling Mason's maid to tell him she was going to see a her personal trainer.

Jame shivered under his cheap jacket and rang the doorbell to Benjamin's house. He had chosen the middle of a snow storm, he wasn't exactly sure if this weather was typical on the east coast it certainly hadn't been in his limited experience but he had to see Benjamin. It wasn't like he had anyone else to talk to outside of a few acquaintances from work.

Benjamin appeared at the door mere seconds after Jame rang the door bell. Benjamin was wealthy or at least far more privileged than any of Jame's family had ever been, he had only ever been to Benjamin house once the typical went to James decrepit apartment. Benjamin positively beamed at Jame through the side-windows and hurriedly opened the door.

"Ah, Jame look at you! Come in before you freeze." Benjamin said in a rather awkward laugh.

Jame smiled slightly, and complied. The warm rush of air on his face when he stepped through the threshold was an affectionate greeting.

Jame was taller and thinner than Benjamin making for a contrast when they talked. Jame some what awkwardly walking in to what was practically an estate home.

"Family home?"

"Ah yes one of them though we aren't nearly as well of as we appear." Benjamin replied moving a book from his set.

“Please don’t tell me you’re reading Brave New World again.” Jame asked.

“Bernard Marx is one of the most brutally honest characters I’ve ever read.” Raspail hummed, turning the page. “He lives in a world completely powered by pleasure, where feelings can’t be negative and -”

“You can have as much sex as you want.”

Benjamin smirked, “Yes, but it’s a hollow world. There’s no conflict, there’s no feeling it’s just sex and drugs and a rigid caste system.”

“You'd think it was a prediction of the future.” Jame asked leaning over his lover's shoulder.

Benjamin shruged, carding his hands slightly through Jame's hair. “We’re not there yet, though. We can still say things like ‘I have a mother and father’ and people won’t look at us funny.”

Jame’s frown was immediate and Benjamin didn’t notice until he felt the hand on his arm suddenly disappear.

“Jame, is there something wrong?”

“You can say that, it doesn’t make it true.”

Raspail's eyes widened as he shut the book, as if looking at it would directly offend Jame farther which as he knew from experience was not something he wanted to deal with. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking - it was just -”

Jame locked his jaw slightly at the thought of his mother. He sat down across from his companion in one solid motion his green eyes starting off slightly into space.

Jame Gumb never felt loved, always felt unwanted. When he was a baby his parents apparently didn't want him and abandoned him. That was he had been told he never believed that story. His grandparents hated his mother they would insult both of them which besides curiosity why the were dead. Jame went from foster home to foster home, his foster parents always coming to the conclusion that he was too much to handle and parting from him in till he was adopted by his grandparents. Jame Gumb glanced quietly at Benjamin giving him a small smirked through gritted teeth.

"It's fine," He replied his voice filled with unintended anger.

"Well you certainly aren't acting like it's fine."

"Will you just drop it Ben!" Jame said with more vitriol.

"Alright," Benjamin sighed making a slight worried expression before opening another book.

***

"Come in.”

 

The room was neat and tidy, as it always was perhaps a bit to well maintained. Lectern was practically angelic. He had a smile even the stars couldn’t compete with and a spark of danger in his eyes. Perfection would be an understatement. Of course, this is what he’s paid to do, to look like, to give off. However, the ambience with this one is different. Unique. Accepting.

 

"What is your earliest memory of your father?" His psychiatrists asked as they fell into their assigned rules as doctor and patient.

 

"The slaughter house," Mason replied quickly.

 

As he glanced around the interior of the office space, while Hannibals gaze remained locked on him.

"I think I would like to become acquainted with your father," Hannibal said testing for his reaction.

Mason fumbled slightly, trying to think of a response to awkwardly Hannibal noted quickly. "You already did after the court ruling."

"Yes," Hannibal replied he was starting to come to the root of the young Vergers problems.

"I'm having a dinner party in a couple of days and would gladly invite him myself."

Mason chuckled stepping over and leaning onto his psychiatrist's desk to a point that they were practically touching.

"What are you playing at Doctor Lecter?" Mason asked his bright blue eyes full of wonder and intrigue.

"You'll just have to wait," Hannibal replied, moving a strain of long dark hair from Masons face.

 

"Tell me about Jesus," Hannibal requested pulling his now practically squirming patients into a full embrace.

Mason liked to think of himself as dutiful. He wanted to do the right thing. He wanted to be good. Mason pressed his lips together, trying desperately for something to say.

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever."

"Matthew 6:13", Hannibal replied releasing Mason's chin and instead rests his hand on his cheek and murmurs, "I can forgive you."

"You're not God," Mason laughed.

"Yes I am," Hannibal replies softly. "Don't worry Mason God must love killing too he does it all the time."

Mason quickly covered Hannibal's mouth with his own, tightening his grip on his shoulders. Hannibal didn't respond at first, but then he kissed him back, for a moment, before pulling away.

"Tell me about the slaughterhouse," Hannibal huffed cradling Mason head in his hands.

Mason blinked in surprise and groaned slightly.

Silence had fallen over the room like a thick blanket. It was smothering; the little boy felt as if he couldn’t breathe. His wide eyes were drawn from the display of pig corpses hung from the ceiling to his father.

 

He’d been a bad boy. He’d disobeyed his father by looking away again.

"Mason!" Molson said in a loud commanding voice lower himself so he and his heir were at the same height.

 

"He wanted to teach me about business," Mason answered, lowering himself onto his psychiatrists lap.

"You shouldn't punish Margot for your short comings."

Mason laughed somewhat awkwardly. "I- uh, I think it's cute when she is in pain."

"She isn't like us, Mason."

"Oh Doctor I don't think you could hold a candle to the things I've done."

"Tell me?" Hannibal asked.

“I’d appreciate it, if I had certainty that you had enacted doctor-patient confidentiality, Doctor Lecter.” he said softly, distracted by the hand in his hair.

“Mason…” he purred, lips hovering just atop his. “I can assure you, no-one will know outside of you and me.”

 

"I killed my last girlfriend and threw her body in the meat grinder," Mason smiled anxiously waiting for a look of shock and horror that would look so heavenly on his psychiatrist. A look that most certainly would never come.

 

Hannibal chuckled bringing his lips to meet Masons. Hannibal trailed his hands over his patients hair rest his hands on his neck create a small pleading noise from his companion.

"I eat people," Hannibal whispered in hot breath on Mason's neck.

The air was knocked out of Hannibal as Mason gripped his body and pushed him onto the desk, so his back smacked hard against the lacquered wood. His mouth was suddenly being taken again, Hannibal bite ferociously at his lips as he slid his tongue into Mason’s mouth. Hannibal made a mental note of Masons reaction this would be a very interesting game indeed.

Hannibal pinned his thigh with his knee, firmly grasping his wrists and pinning them above his head, as he nipped at his mouth. Mason opened up and let him kiss, lick, smooch, whatever he pleased, as Hannibal’s free hand squeezed and groped down his body. He rucked up Mason’s expensive shirt, warm hand sliding up and searching noting a series of small scars along Masons back, making an odd wave of jealousy run over Hannibal. Mason scrabbled at his pants, as Hannibal started fucking his mouth with his tongue.

Eager for the man to be inside him, he shoved his pants and boxers down his legs, kicking them down onto the floor. Hannibal smirked through their kiss, pulling off Mason’s shoes.

“Fuck, Doctor Lecter…”

“That is the idea, Mr. Verger.” he murmured, reaching readily into his desk drawer for their bottle of lube.

“I had a feeling you were more than you let on?” Mason gasped, trying to regain his breath while he had the chance.

“Of course you did,” Hannibal responded with a small smirk.

 

“Mason, you should see yourself.” Hannibal murmured, “You’re quite attractive when you’re aroused.”

"Well," Mason laughed, "it does tend to happen often." His eyebrows rising slightly.

Mason tightened his legs around Hannibal’s waist. It felt so good to have Hannibal groping and feeling, putting his hands all over him, his fingers inside him. He wanted more

 

“Come on… Shit, just fuck me, Hannibal.” Mason demanded of him. Mason was met with a sharp slap across his face causing him to moan loudly.  
Hannibal quickly shot his hand tightly over Masons mouth his nails digging into the younger man's flesh.

“Oh God, yes.” Mason mumbled in an almost inaudible breath.

 

Mason took him up inch by inch, it wasn't exactly hard for him.Hannibal started slow. Much to Masons dismay. Long, deep strokes in and out, Mason wanted to hit his doctor to cause another violent outburst.

Hannibal leaned down to kiss him on that sin-stained mouth, hips punching forward at a steady, hard tempo to suit Mason’s desires. He drew out almost completely, before driving back in, each seeming deeper and rougher than the last. Mason was jerking himself off until his hand was trembling and his palm was slick with his own precome, body outright quivering as Hannibal kept striking his sweet-spot. Hannibal imagined what the Verger patriarch would think seeing his heir as a desperate sex addict look for attention in the arms of botH men and women. He imagined his reaction would be considerably worse than when Margot came out, Hannibal quickly rushed away any thoughts of simply out Mason. No that would be disrespectful and rude to someone made intriguing as Mason Verger not to mention a complete waste.

 

Oh, God,” he gasped stopping slightly at his use of the Lord's name, Mason moaned again wrists pinned at the sides of his head, now. Hannibal was forcefully fucking him much to Mason joy. His hands flexed and splayed, trying to break free from Hannibal’s grasp, but he was the proverbial clay in his hands. He cried out again, exclaiming his pleasure with a whimper.

“Mason,” he purred, sounding like a cat, when Mason knew he was a lion. “Is this what you want?”

Hannibal leaned down His hand curled around Mason’s cock, his fingers so perfect to do so. Mason couldn’t help but buck his hips, fucking his hand. He groped around helplessly, until he managed to get a grip on the desk. He needed this.

Mason’s back arched. Hannibal was panting, now, fingernails scraping up Mason’s palm, as his thrusts became uncoordinated and needy. Mason’s hips were spasming upward, trying to get more of Hannibal’s delicious touch. He squeezed Mason’s cock, making the man buck underneath him and whine.

“How many?” Mason gasped, "How many people have you killed?"

"Hundreds" Hannibal whispered, half out of breath.

Mason keened, moaning out Hannibal’s name just before his legs began shaking and he felt himself come. He gasped, arching up into Hannibal’s chest, coming hard and clenching around his new found lover.

“Hannibal…. Hanni-- Hannibal!” he moaned, quivering and curling his toes, and with a few more thrusts, he felt Hannibal throw his head back in an animalistic groan as he came buried deep inside Mason.

His back was chafed and irritated pink from the constant friction of his skin, rubbing against the good doctor's desk. Mason could already tell his face was going to stay red for quite some time that would be a hassle to explain to his father.

They both redressed quickly not wanting anyone to find them in such a compromising position. Mason hadn't said anything, turning his eyes away to the window as the doctor came closer. “My father would say you are the devil... You aren't…”

“Men unknowingly fear me more than the devil,”

“You were right, you're God.” Mason could feel the presence of the other man around him and looked up.

"I should probably go I have to go see my father later." Hannibal nodded quietly escorting Mason out of his office.


End file.
